The Intern
by bluephoenixsong
Summary: There's a new intern at the Miami Dade Crime Lab and she seems to be studying more than just forensic science. Rated M for later chapters. Sorry, not a Ryan/Horatio slash.
1. First Encounter

**The Miami Dade Crime Lab has a new intern, the first one anyone can remember. She's smart, sassy, and seems to captivate everyone in her presence. Unfortunately she's all Ryan Wolfe can think about. But who is this mysterious young woman that seems to already know Horatio Caine and why does her relationship with him seem so different?**

First Encounter

Ryan walked out of the elevator and stopped at the front desk.

"Hey Mel, any mail for me?" he asked the young woman at the desk as he signed in for the day.

"Nope, sorry Ryan."

"How about me?" asked Ryan's new goofy coworker Walter.

"No, nothing today Walter."

"Oh well." replied Walter, as he turned to leave.

"Aww, did your mommy not send you your care package this week Wally?" teased Ryan.

"Shut up man! That was just the one time when I was hired! I told her not to send it here anyways. At least I have a mom to embarrass me!"

"What did you say!" Now Ryan was pissed. If there was anything that he hated more it was people making fun of the fact that he was an orphan. Even at the age of thirty-two it still stung Ryan's heart to hear someone mock the fact that he had never had the chance to grow up with his family like everyone else. His parents had died in a car accident when he was six. There were bringing home his little sister from the hospital, she had just been born three days prior to that. Rachael had survived the accident when another car hit his parent's car head on, sending the hood of the car flying through the windshield. The hood decapitated both of his parents and sailed right over Rachael's car seat and through the back wind shield. The only thing that Ryan's family was grateful about that day was that Rachael was far too young to remember what happened.

Ryan advanced towards Walter, ready to fight the man that towered over him.

"Mr. Wolfe, Mr. Simmons, is there a problem here?" Both men turned to see their supervisor, Lieutenant Horatio Caine, standing just mere feet away, watching their confrontation.

"Wolfe made fun of my mom!"

"Walter said I don't have a mom!"

"You two need to cool your jets, you're acting like a couple of children. We don't need this kind of behavior in our lab, especially today."

"Why not today?" asked Walter.

"Because Walter we have a new intern arriving today from Miami University. She's working on her graduate work in forensic science and selected this location as her final project for her internship." Horatio explained, "She'll be working for the lab while finishing her final few semesters."

"An intern? It's been a while since we've had one of these hasn't it H?" Ryan commented, "You're usually really picky about who works here."

"Yes, but this young lady is the daughter of an old friend of mine. Her father and I worked together on the Chicago police force before I worked the bomb squad."

"When will she be here?" Ryan asked Horatio.

"Right…about…now…." Horatio answered looking at his watch.

Just as Horatio finished his sentence the elevator doors opened and out walked one of the most beautiful young women Ryan had ever seen. Her hair was a dark honey blonde with a slight wave to it, her skin beautifully tanned, and her long legs seemed so much longer in the black heels that she wore. She had pin stripped pants and a dark royal blue shirt with sleeves that seemed to flutter when she lifted her arms to embrace Horatio.

"Horatio! It's been so long!" she exclaimed.

Horatio pecked her on the cheek. "Yes, too long Jessie. I've missed you so much. You should have…"

"Should have called more, I know I know! I've just been so busy with school and all that I just sometimes forget there are other people in the world besides me, my classmates, and my computer."

"Well I guess you can be forgiven this time. Jessie these are two of my CSIs that you will be working with, Ryan Wolfe and Walter Simmons. Ryan, Walter this is Jessica Stone, our new intern."

The young woman turned and looked at both men with the most intense blue eyes that Ryan had ever seen. They were a sapphire blue that seemed to just peer into his soul. He just stared for a moment before he realized that she had said something and held out her hand. He quickly grasped it a little too fast and shook it. She had a firm grip, much like that of a man's. This young lady clearly had a mass of confidence in herself. Was that a blush Ryan detected form on her cheeks?

"My name's Ryan Wolfe." He hoped that was an appropriate answer to whatever it was she had said.

"It's nice to meet you Ryan!" Jessica responded, "So you must be Walter." now extending her hand to Walter to shake. "It's so nice to meet both of you!" She had such a bubbly personality and an amazingly seductive voice. Ryan thought he could listen to her talk for hours.

"Let me show you around the lab, Jessie. Mr. Wolfe, Walter, will you gather the rest of the team in the conference room while I show Ms. Stone here around the lab. I would like to have a meeting to introduce her to everyone."

"Oh you don't have to H!" Jessica suddenly exclaimed, "I'm fine with just trying to blend in, I swear! I don't want to make a big deal out of this!"

"Well you kind of are a big deal." Ryan said without thinking. Everyone stared at him for a second before he quickly followed up with "You're the first intern that we've had since I started working here six years ago! H is kind of exclusive with his picking."

"Well, Mr. Wolfe," Jessica said in a very much Horatio manner, "I guess we'll just have to see about that, now won't we? How about that tour now, Lieutenant Caine?"

"Of course, _Ms. Stone_." Horatio extended his arm out and Jessica wrapped her arm around his. They walked off, almost too close for normality. Ryan and Walter watched as they walked down the hall. Ryan was so busy focusing on the way that her muscles flowed under her clothes as she walked that he didn't hear Walter say his name.

"Hey! Earth to Ryan Wolfe!" Walter exclaimed loudly, "Stop creeping on the new intern and let's go you cradle robber!"

"Whoa buddy, who you calling a cradle robber?"

"Oh please, I practically had to mop the floor you were drooling so much!"

"Shut up! Go find everyone in the AV labs before I call your mom and tell her how much you miss her! I'm going to DNA and the morgue."

As he walked away from his coworker, Ryan couldn't shake the feeling in his stomach. Jessica was really pretty, he couldn't deny that. But Walter was right, she was an intern, a much younger than him intern, she may have been the same age as his sister. What stuck out most in his mind were those eyes. Jessica's eyes had so much depth and wisdom to them and Ryan couldn't help that he had seen them some where before. But that couldn't be possible, could it? He never attended Miami University and there wasn't a Jessica Stone at the Florida State Police Academy. But where had he seen those eyes?


	2. A Stroll through the Morgue

A stroll through the morgue

Jessica and Horatio walked from lab to lab, occasionally encounter another staff personnel and having a brief introduction. It was some where by the morgue that they finally were able to speak freely.

"How long has it been?" Jessica asked.

"How long has what been?" Horatio asked in response.

"Since we were last together?"

"Well you were graduating with your Masters of Science in Criminology and beginning with your Chemistry grad work at Penn State the last time I physically held you."

"Really, seven years. I can't believe it, and you don't look any different."

"Really? I would have expected my age to be showing by now."  
"What age? I don't see a single gray hair on your head anywhere! You look the same as you did when you pulled me from the river when I was fourteen."  
"I thought you were unconscious. You actually looked at me when I was holding you?"

"Yes, I didn't want the last thing I saw before I died to be James's face. I wanted to see something good, not something evil."  
"Don't talk about him!" Horatio turned, held her face in his hands, and looked into her eyes. "I told you to never speak of him again after what he did to you all those years! He's gone now and we're never going to have to worry about him again! We started our lives anew and he will never ruin anything ever again. I love you Jessica, and that's what matters. No matter what happens we'll always have each other, and no one can change that."

Jessica's hands moved up to Horatio's and she stood there looking into the eyes of the man she loved more than anyone in the world. Tears formed in her eyes as they looked into each other's deep blue eyes. Jessica's hands moved down and wrapped around Horatio's waist, pulling her self as close as she could to the older man. Horatio encased Jessica's shoulders within his strong arms and kissed the top of her head.


	3. Time to Meet the Team

Time to meet the Team

Ryan walked with Dr. Tom Loman to the conference room, discussing a case from last week. Walter saw their approach and decided to make sure everyone knew of Ryan's new affliction.

"Hey everyone look its Ryan the crad…" Ryan whipped out his cell phone and pointed it at Walter in a challenging manner. "Never mind." Walter quickly finished.

Just then Horatio and Jessica walked into the conference room. Everyone stopped talking and turned to look at the pair. Still arm in arm, Ryan couldn't help but wonder if they seemed like they were walking even closer than before. Were they holding hands just then?

"Everyone this is Ms. Jessica Stone, she is the newest addition to our CSI family. She will be interning here over the course of the next year. Jess, why don't you introduce your self to the team?"

"Ok, well where do I begin? My name is Jessica Stone; I began my college career at Adrian College with a Bachelor of Arts in Criminal Justice and Bachelor of Science in Chemistry, and a Minor in Music. From there I began grad work at Penn State University and developed a love for Forensic Science so now I'm attending Miami University for a degree in Forensic Science. And that's my life in a nut shell."

"What kind of degree are you pursuing at Miami University?" asked Natalia.

"My Doctor's of Philosophy." responded Jessica.

"Your PhD, really?" asked Eric, "You're already working on your PhD and you're how old?"

"I'm twenty-seven." Jessica answered.

"That's really young to be working to getting a degree like that already." Tom commented.

"Yeah, when did you start college when you were twelve or something?" Eric joked.

"No I was fifteen. I was still in high school when I was twelve."

The entire team looked at the young woman standing before them. Each was wondering the same thing, was this some kind of genius in their presences? Were they looking at a child prodigy?

"If you don't mind me asking," Said Jesse Cardoza, "How many college degrees do you have?"

"Well I have two undergrad degrees that I've already mentioned along with my music minor, I have three Masters of Science degrees, two PhD's, and I'm currently attempting my third PhD. So all in all seven completed degrees and one still in the works, unless you count the music minor as a degree which then I guess I would have eight completed degrees."

The eerie silence fell over the room again and the young woman just stood there awkwardly for a moment, waiting for someone to say something. It was Ryan that broke finally broke the silence.

"That's really impressive. I remember just trying to complete my Master in genetics in three years was difficult enough, but all of that over the last twelve years? You're amazing."

"Thank you." Jessica politely said, with a quick glance down and a very apparent blush forming on her neck and cheeks. Ryan couldn't help but feel his own ears turn red and hoped his lack of recent hair cut helped disguise this fact, but highly doubted it and knew he would hear about it from Walter later.

"Well enough about you, Jessie. How about we meet the rest of the team?" Horatio said, as he came to the young woman's rescue. He had placed a hand on her shoulder and Jessica turned to look into his eyes. Ryan could feel the connection that formed when they looked at each other, and he suddenly became every aware of feelings that the young woman clearly had for her new supervisor. But it wasn't just Jessica that felt this way; Ryan could see it in Horatio's eyes that he felt the same way.

The team went around the room and introduced their self. When it came time for Ryan to give his introduction he couldn't help but notice the look Walter gave him. When he was done he quickly sent a text to Walter from under the table that said 'Your momma loves you.' Walter read the message and responded with 'At least my mom loves me!' before he thought about who he was sending it to. He quickly followed it up with an 'I'm so sorry man! I completely forgot! Feel free to kick my face in after we're done here!' 'It's ok; I know you're not trying to be mean. You're too much of a softy to be malicious.' Walter gave Ryan a quick smile and Ryan returned it, acknowledging the resolution of the fight earlier that day.

"Alright everyone, I think that does it for this meeting." Horatio said as Calleigh finished her introduction. "Now the moment some of you have been waiting for; who is Jessica working with?"

"Well it can't be Cardoza, two Jesses in the same space. Implosion anyone?" Eric quickly joked.

The team laughed briefly at this joke before Horatio raised his right hand to silence them. It was in this moment that Ryan realized that Horatio's left hand was held behind him in the extremely small space in between his and Jessica's bodies. Jessica's right hand was also in this space. If Ryan strained his neck ever so slightly he could see that their fingers were intertwined together behind their backs. Now Ryan really began to wonder about this relation his supervisor had with this new subordinate.

"So after much consideration I have decided which team member Jessica will be working under. I feel that this member has truly exemplified what our mission here at the Miami Dade Crime Lab is and I believe that Jessica will work well with him." Horatio began, "Mr. Wolfe I would like you to meet your new intern Ms- Well, I guess I should say Dr. Jessica Stone."

Ryan sat there for a moment, unsure of what to do. He already knew that this woman was something else. There was something about her that made him stomach do back flips and his pants a little uncomfortable. Ryan didn't know how this was going to work. He could barely sit here in a room full of people with Jessica, how did Horatio expect him to be in a room or Hummer alone with her?

"Thank you, H." he said after a brief moment in his usual Ryan manner, "I'm really honored that you think so highly of me. But are you sure that Dr. Stone here will learn anything from me? I mean she's a freakin doctor times three already?"

"No, just two, I'm still working on the third." Jessica quickly interjected. "And you're obviously very smart. I mean why else would H have hired you the way he did, with barely an interview?" A certain blush once again formed at the base of her neck. Ryan had never seen anyone blush like that before.

"Wait how did you know I didn't have an actual interview?..." Ryan questioned.

"That's enough, Mr. Wolfe please take Dr. Stone to your lab and show her where she'll be working. She doesn't have lab coats right now so see if you can find her something temporary to wear." Horatio interrupted, releasing Jessica's hand and placing his own on her waist, guiding her to Ryan. Ryan stood and Horatio gestured for them to go. As they walked from the conference room Ryan's phone buzzed. He looked down to find a text from Walter.

'I hear tucking your boner up under the waist of your pants helps the blood flow back and you can loose it faster that way.'

'Yeah? I bet that's the only way you can get rid of yours when you're not playing tug of war with the Cyclops.' Ryan responded.

'Touche, you win this time Wolfe.'

'I win every time Walter.'

'Like you're going to win with that new intern "working under you"?'

'You're just jealous.'

'Damn straight I am.'

Ryan chuckled at his coworker's wit and continued on to his lab with his new intern.


	4. Welcome to Château du Wolfe

Welcome to Château du Wolfe

As they walked to Ryan's usual lab, Ryan and Jessica attempted small talk. Ryan jokingly apologized that Horatio couldn't find anyone more qualified to teach her and Jessica again complimented him on his obvious intelligence.

"I'm really not all that smart you know, Dr. Stone." Ryan said.

"Well clearly you're the better choice than some of those people. Like that Walter guy, he seems….weird. No offense if you guys are friends or anything! I mean he seems like an ok guy he's just too goofy for my taste."

"Well Walter and I aren't exactly friends. He's only been working here for a few months and we just haven't quite got to know each other yet. You're right on about the goofy part though."

"Good, glad to know I haven't lost my people skills." She looked Ryan directly into his beautiful hazel eyes. "I'm really glad that Horatio picked you Mr. Wolfe."

"Please, Mr. Wolfe was my father, and uncle, too. Call me Ryan."  
"Well then, I guess now would be the time to tell you that Dr. Stone was my mother. Please call me Jessica. Or Jessie if you prefer. Or even Jess for something different."

"Ok, Jessica." Ryan smiled at her and Jessica felt her insides melt and her heart flutter. She needed to call Sami and tell her about this gorgeous man he had been placed with. Sami would be so jealous!

At that moment both realized that they had been standing and staring at each other in the hall for quite sometime. Ryan quickly turned, cleared his throat, and opened the door to his lab.

"Welcome to my humble adobe, Jess."

"Adobe? You make it sound like you live here."

"Well some days I think I just might as well move in and sell my apartment." Jessica laughed at his joke, helping Ryan feel more confident around her.

Jessica walked into the lab and began looking around. Ryan clearly spent a lot of time here; his wonderful scent lingered in the air, mixing with the smell of dirt, vegetation, and the bitter smell of blood from different evidence that was brought through. She looked at the computer, the microscopes, and the board in which he completed many math equations and jotted down evidence notes. Jessica became slightly over whelmed that she would be spending hours a day locked in this room with this incredibly handsome man. The very thought of being alone with Ryan made her body respond in ways that it hadn't in years. She stood there for a moment and wondered if maybe Ryan was what she needed to help move on with her life after all those years with James.

The thought was quickly interrupted when Ryan asked Jessica something.

"I'm sorry, what?" she replied.

"I asked if you wanted to try and find a lab coat that you can wear until Human Resources gets yours."

"Yeah, that would be great. Where to, boss?"

For reasons he couldn't explain the way she called him boss made every muscle in Ryan's body tense and release in an amazing way. Ryan decided right then this was going to be a long year.

"Let's head over to the locker room. There might be old ones there that you can use and we can get you set up with a locker while we're there."

"Alright," Jessica said, taking hold of Ryan's arm, "Lead the way."

Ryan couldn't deny what her touching him did to his body. His arm tingled where her bare skin touched his forearm. She felt almost cool to his touch, which he assumed had something to do with his reaction to her. Her fingers grazed against his skin, and he wondered briefly if she realized she was ever so slightly stroking his arm. Ryan decided not to question it and instead enjoy his new intern's presence. Even if she didn't want him the way he could already tell he wanted her, he could still love every minute of it.

Ryan made sure to take the long way to the locker room past Walter's work space just so he could show off his new accessory to his coworker. Sure enough Walter gave him a look that obviously meant Walter would have killed to be in Ryan's place right at that moment. Calleigh and Natalia smiled and waved at the pair as they passed the DNA lab and Ryan grew leery as they made way past his boss's office. Ryan was still unsure of what the relationship between Jessica and Horatio was, but he was relieved to discover the red head was out of his office at the moment. When Travers called out to Ryan that he had some trace evidence for Ryan to look at later Ryan made sure that his head lingered just close enough to Jessica's while looking over his shoulder at Travers so he could smell the sweet scent of her shampoo. Ryan knew he shouldn't be parading around with his newly placed intern like this, but she was the one that pulled him this close so what harm could be done?


	5. I'm Too Small

I'm too small!

"Oh this is just too big. If I go anywhere relatively close to a burner I'll go up in flames!"

Jessica had been trying on lab coats in the locker room now for thirty minutes and it seemed that every single lab coat had something wrong with it. Apparently the only people that actually returned their lab coats when they retired were seven feet tall or weight four hundred pounds or a combination of the two.

"I'm just too small for this! Maybe I could borrow one from the university for a while." Jessica declared while pulling off the lab coat that read "S. Smith" on the tag. Whoever Smith was must have been part giant because it practically dragged on the ground and the sleeves went almost a foot past Jessica's fingers.

Ryan stood there and looked at Jessica. She was so frustrated and he felt so bad for her. Ryan walked up to Jessica and put his hand on her shoulder, comforting her.

"Don't worry we'll find one for you."

"But if I don't have a lab coat then how can I work in the lab without the risk of ruining my clothes!"

"I promise we'll find something." Then it hit Ryan. He was standing there almost looking eye to eye with Jessica. How did it take him this long to realize that in heels she was almost the same height as him? He took a step back and placed both hands on her shoulders, looking at her, analyzing her. Jessica quickly recognized that he was sizing her up, and instinct kicked in and she reacted in her old Chicago ways.

"What are you looking at!" She said, backing up, hands slightly raised and clenched into fists.

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt you, I promise." Those hazel eyes looked deep into her blue ones. These were kind eyes, full of compassion and caring. They weren't his bright blue eyes; eyes that had hurt her; eyes that she would never see again, Horatio had promised her that.

Ryan walked away and Jessica stood there alone, trying hard to keep the painful memories from coming back. She thought of Ryan's beautiful hazel eyes, her new favorite color. Suddenly those eyes filled her vision and were followed by the rest of Ryan's gorgeous body.

Ryan held up his hands, offering something to Jessica. She reached out and took the garment from him. It was a lab coat, only this one seemed to be a reasonable size.

"Try it on." Ryan prompted. So Jessica stuck her arms into the sleeves and buttoned up the front. It was still rather loose and the sleeves a little long, but other than that it fit perfectly. Ryan reached out and helped her roll the sleeves up the four or so inches Jessica needed to free up her hands. When he was done he took her hand and led her to the mirror.

Jessica stood there for a moment and looked at herself in the lab coat. It was obviously still too big, but within reason. The sleeves might need to be rolled just a little further to guarantee there wouldn't be any accidents. But the smell was divine. It smelled of men's cologne, hand sanitizer, and grass. Jessica took a moment and breathed deeply, enjoying the scent. Her fingers traced the letters _R. Wolfe _above the left breast pocket.

"This is your lab coat." She stated.

"Yes, but you can use it for now."

"But what are you going to wear?"

"The department issues us three each. I think I can live with just two for now."  
"What about your OCD? This isn't going to mess up your routine is it?"

"No, I think I'll be ok with just…..how did you know I have OCD?"

Jessica turned and looked at Ryan, her big blue eyes peering once again into his soul. He wanted to climb through those beautiful orbs and look into all the wisdom that Jessica held behind them. Her hand was still in his and he felt her squeeze it and his stomach once again do a back flip.

Just then Horatio walked into the locker room. Ryan let go of Jessica's hand and stuffed it into the pocket of his pants.

"Jessica, I see Mr. Wolfe has found you a lab coat and a locker you can use. However, I think it might be just as confusing having two R. Wolfes in the department as having two Jesses. Plus, I don't think even the city of Miami has that much hand sanitizer." Jessica and Ryan chuckled at Horatio's joke; both relieved to have had the tension in the room finally break.

"Well Dr. Stone are you ready for your first case?" Horatio asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Jessica replied.

"Good because as you know around here we don't stand still. The best way to learn things here is to jump right in. right Mr. Wolfe?"

"You bet boss!"

"Dr. Stone, I hope you brought the kit I gave you because we've got a potential suicide-murder that you're being assigned to. Mr. Wolfe grab your kit and both of you meet me at Hummer One in ten minutes."

"You got it H!" Ryan said, reaching into his locker for his kit as Horatio left the locker room. "Where is your kit at _Dr. Stone_."

"Well, it's in my car, which is in the employee parking lot. Would you care to join me, Ryan?"

"I'd love to." Ryan replied, before adding, "You already have a pass for the employee lot?"  
"Yeah, Horatio pulled some strings and got it for me."

Ryan hadn't noticed until now how Jessica's eyes lit up when she said Horatio's name. It caused just the slightest pull of jealous when he observed this, but he shook it off and walked out of the locker room with Jessica, feeling so fortunate to have this opportunity to teach her.

When they arrived at Jessica's silver Audi Q7 Hybrid she unlocked it and reached in the back seat for her kit. Ryan couldn't help but laugh when he saw the condition of it. The case was clearly brand new, and he assumed it had all the latest technology within it, but what struck him the most was the exterior of the kit.

"Purple! Really!"

"What, never seen a CSI with style?" Jessica said looking at Ryan from behind her red aviators.

"Well and here I thought I was the cool guy because my case is black and everyone else has silver. Step back, here comes Dr. Stone!"

"I swear if you call me that one more time," Jessica teased, getting as close to Ryan's face as she could, their noses practically touching, "I'm going to punch you in the wiener!"

Ryan laughed at her childish terminology and wrapped his free arm around her shoulders, embracing her in a hug. Jessica returned the hug, wrapping her free arm around his waist, and pressed herself as close to the older man as she could, feeling his desire for her.

After a moment of enjoying his body against hers, Jessica pulled back and looked at Ryan.

"Come on, we don't want to keep Horatio waiting. It's only my first day, if I get in trouble now I'm screwed when it comes time for my supervisor evaluation!"

Ryan smiled at the young woman and led the way to the Hummer lot.


	6. You Always Are

You always are

It had been two weeks since Jessica began her internship. She loved every moment of it; the people, the suspense, the problem solving, and she especially liked her supervisor. Ryan was so handsome and smart, and no matter how often she had the chance to look into his hazel eyes she always got the same butterflies in her stomach that left her breathless.

Ryan also enjoyed spending so much time with such a beautiful young woman like Jessica. Every time he got close to her his heart pounded so loudly in his chest that he was sure she could hear it. Ryan was at least thankful that his body stopped reacting to Jessica so visibly every time. In fact, since that first day he had become quite comfortable around her.

Ryan and Jessica worked together around the clock some days. They would stand at the table and microscope so close that he could feel the heat radiating off her skin. Sometimes one of them would brush their hand over the other's, just ever so slightly so that it seemed accidental, but both knew it wasn't. Ryan never minded, and he doubted Jessica did either. The close contact was something that Ryan loved about Jessica's work habits.

The one thing that Ryan couldn't figure out about Jessica was her relationship with Horatio Caine. It seemed she couldn't resist a chance to touch the red head and she still got that glowing look in her eyes Ryan observed the first day when she spoke of him.

Ryan would shake these feelings off, since he trusted Horatio and knew that he would never take advantage of such a young woman.

Ryan walked into his lab to find Jessica fiddling with the microscope.

"Oh good Ryan, you're here!" she exclaimed, "I've been working with this stupid microscope for fifteen minutes now and I can't get it to work right. Can you please help me?"

"Yeah sure, what's the problem?"

"I can't get the lens to adjust so that they're focused. I've been trying but they just don't seem to move."

"Well let's take a look." Jessica stepped back and allowed Ryan to look into the microscope. The image was incredibly blurry, but obviously some kind of vegetation. Ryan turned the knobs until the tiny leaves and bugs came into focus.

"There, that should do it." Ryan said as he stepped back so Jessica could take a look.

"How did you do that?" Jessica asked as she stared into the microscope.

"Like this." Ryan said, stepping up behind Jessica he placed his hands over hers and guided them to the correct knobs. "You were adjusting the back light instead of the lenses."

"Oh, now I feel like an idiot!"

"No, you're anything but. We all make mistakes." Ryan leaned closer to Jessica so that his chest rested on her back and his head on her shoulder. He had never been this comfortable with another person in such a short amount of time. Often times when they worked together in close proximities Ryan felt that there was no start and end to their bodies, just that they became one person. They knew what the other was thinking and what they were going to do next. It was an amazing feeling and Ryan loved that most about Jessica.

Jessica turned so that she was facing Ryan and looked into his eyes and smirked. He wanted so badly to taste her lips, to feel her pressed against him, to love her. But he couldn't. He wouldn't become the creepy supervisor that dated his intern.

"I'm going to go talk to Travers about this sample. I think he might know something more than us." Jessica said.

"Ok, I'll be here when you get back." Ryan replied, stepping back so she could leave.

"I know. You always are." With a smile Jessica exited the lab, leaving Ryan alone to slow his heart rate.


	7. ASL with Jessica

**Ok, this is one of those chapters that's really short and seems kind of pointless, but trust me it will make sense later.**

ASL with Jessica

Ryan sat across from his new intern at lunch and watched as she signed to him. Jessica had recently told Ryan about having her national American Sign Language interpreter's license. She had begun studying it in college, but had been able to sign her whole life. Ryan knew she had Deaf family and that's where she had learned and the reason she had become so fluent. Ryan had taken an interest in ASL himself after watching Jessica sign to the Deaf mother of a victim. She had agreed to try and teach him some sign language.

"_Hello, my name is Jessica. What's your name?"_ Jessica signed to Ryan.

"_My name is Ryan."_ Ryan's clumsy hands managed to sign.

"_Good, you're doing very well."_

Ryan looked at Jessica confused. Jessica laughed at his confusion.

"I told you were doing really a good job signing." She told him.

"Oh, well obviously not good enough."

"How about something easier?"

"This gets easier?" Ryan joked and Jessica laughed at him again.

"_What's your favorite color?"_ Jessica signed.

"Oh, I know this one!" Ryan said. _"My favorite color is green. What's your favorite color?"_

"_My favorite color is purple."_

"_That's a nice color."_

"Hey, that was a great response!"  
"Awesome, now if I ever have to have a conversation with a Deaf person let's just hope that all they want to know is my name and favorite color!"

Jessica and Ryan laughed at the joke together. They looked at each other and Ryan felt his heart begin to race again. He thought he had become accustom to Jessica's presence, but apparently it was still a work in progress.


	8. Panic Over the Sample

Panic over the sample

It had been a month since Jessica had first started working at the Miami Dade Crime Lab as a Forensic Specialist and already she felt like part of the family. She loved working with everyone and made friends with everyone she met, especially Ryan. Jessica and Ryan made a great team and they enjoyed each other's company so much. It seemed that they could figure out anything when they were together.

Jessica was still waiting on her lab coats to come in, since the company was working on back order due to an incident involving all of the lab coats in the Miami University chemistry lab being dissolved by sulfuric acid. (Jessica let Ryan in on a little secret that it may have had something to do with her and her sorority sister's boredom one day.) So she and Ryan had come up with a rotation system for Ryan's three lab coats, in order to guarantee at least one was sent in to be cleaned every week. But Jessica didn't mind wearing Ryan's day old lab coats. In fact she would sometimes volunteer to go get both of theirs just so she could figure out which one he wore the day before so she could enjoy his intoxicating scent surrounding her.

Ryan had just finished analyzing the soil sample that Jessica had collected from the tires of a suspect's car that morning that may have been involved in a fatal hit and run. The results were printing, and if Jessica's suspensions were right they may have the right guy and he could be looking at fifteen to thirty years behind bars. As Ryan read over the analysis he realized that Jessica had been right about the guy, Sean Murphy had indeed ran over Thomas Freda. Now all they needed was a confession and it was off to the Florida State Prison for Mr. Murphy.

At that moment Jessica walked in, her plaid heels clicking against the tile floor. Ryan had come to love Jessica's shoes. She had so many pairs that were just so different and showed her true personality.

"Hey Ry, what have we got." Jessica asked, walking up next to him looking at the table full of charts and evidence samples.

"Well I have the results from the soil sample you took from Murphy's car, and they're looking pretty promising."  
"Oh good! What does it say?" Reaching her hand out to take the paper, but Ryan suddenly pulled it back over his shoulder and looked at her with an evil smirk and playful eyes.

"Now why should I give it to you?"

"Because it's my sample!" Jessica tried to grab the paper from his hand but he held it higher up in his left hand.

She knew where this game was going, but decided to play along anyways, until she wanted to change the rules at just the right moment. Jessica tried to reach up high enough to take the paper from his hands, all the while making sure her body was pressed close to his. She took a few little half-hearted jumps to make sure he felt every part of her against him. It must have been working, because she suddenly felt a bulge form against her leg. Ryan must have been unaware of this occurrence, since he was so pre-occupied with keeping her there as long as possible.

"But what's in it for me?" Ryan continued to smirk down at Jessica. Jessica decided it was time to make the move he would never be expecting, but she so desired.

Jessica reached up and placed her hand on his right cheek and kissed him. It was a deep and passionate kiss that caught Ryan completely off guard. He couldn't move. He couldn't breath. All he could do was panic and scan his eyes around in hopes no one could see them. While Ryan was busy panicking, Jessica reached up pulled his left arm down with her right and plucked the soil sample results right from his hand.

She broke away from him, and returned the evil smirk that he had given her. She looked down at the soil analysis in her hand and smirked more.

"You're right, they do look pretty good." She backed up a little, all the while keeping eye contact with Ryan's now glazed over hazel eyes. "I think I'll go find Horatio and see what he thinks."

Jessica turned and walked out of the lab, leaving Ryan dazed and confused. He stood there for a moment, gathering his thoughts, trying to figure out what exactly had just happened.

That's when he realized what his body's response had been. He quickly stuffed his hand into his pocket and arranged his erection in the manner that Walter had mentioned, tucking it carefully into his waist line so no one could see it poking out. He stood there hunched over the table and felt the blood flow immediately downward. Ryan concentrated and his breathing and relaxing, and before long the obscenity was gone.

Rearranging himself once more Ryan left the lab in search of Horatio and Jessica, hoping that his body wouldn't speak of what just occurred when he saw Jessica.


	9. As Long as I'm Here

**Thank you to everyone who's read and reviewed my story so far! It's my first story ever and I really appreciate it greatly! Unfortunately I won't be updating for about week because I'm going out of town and will have limited access to a computer. I promise though as soon as I can I will update when I'm back home.**

**Peace Out~KC  
**

As long as I'm here

Jessica walked into Horatio's office to find the man she loved sitting at his desk.

"H, I've got the results of the soil samples from Murphy's tires." She told him.

"Great, let's see them." Horatio replied.

Jessica walked around his desk so she was standing next to him, and decided to do something different. She pushed his chair back and sat down in his lap, holding up the paper for Horatio to see. Horatio gently pushed her arm down and wrapped one arm around her waist and his other around her shoulders. He pulled her close and smelled her wonderful scent. They sat there in their embrace for a minute or so.

"I love you so much, Jessica. I don't know what I would have done had you never come into my life." Horatio told her, pulling her even closer.

"I love you too, Horatio. I really don't know what I would do without you." Jessica replied into the older man's neck, "It scares me to think about what could have happened if you hadn't been there that day, all those years in fact."  
"Don't talk about it. I've told you before, he's gone, and you have nothing to worry about as long as I'm here." Horatio kissed the top of her head and Jessica stood up.

"Now let's look at those samples." Horatio said holding out his hand.

"Right" Jessica handed him the print out and Horatio looked over it. "As you can see the sample from Murphy's tire matches the soil sample that we took at the crime scene, with the same minerals, vegetation, and insect life. Based on these results and the tire tracks found in the field I think we can conclude that Murphy was there in his car. We just need him to confess to the crime so we can figure out his motivation."

"Well, Dr. Stone how would you like to perform your first interrogation?" Horatio asked Jessica, as he stood up from behind his desk and walked towards the door.

He watched as the young woman ran the thought through her head for a few seconds and then smiled at the expression of joy on her face.

"Yes! I think I would like that very much!" she exclaimed.

"Alright, let's find Wolfe and we'll bring in Murphy."

"Oh thank you Horatio!" Jessica said as she threw her arms around him, hugging him tight.

"Only the best for you my little Jessie Bug." Horatio buried his face in her hair and once again breathed in her scent. It always amazed him how it changed after that day.

Izzy smelled like tobacco, alcohol, and gun powder, and often trembled out of fear. Jessica smelled like the ocean, coconuts, and oranges, and was always smiling and cheerful. Though it broke Horatio's heart to think of the loss of Izzy and how he would never see that little girl again, he knew it was for the best. If Elizabeth Johnson was still wandering around the streets James might still be able to find her, even from prison. It was best that Izzy was dead now, Jessica taking her place. No one could know the truth. It was better that way.

Ryan stood in the hall, watching Jessica and Horatio's embrace. The way Jessica acted around Horatio just wasn't normal supervisor-subordinate behavior. Just five minutes ago Jessica had been sitting on Horatio's lap with his arms around her. There was something else there. Though he tried to brush it off, Ryan just couldn't help but wonder what it was about the older man that made Jessica so giddy.

There was no use in standing there, so Ryan advanced towards Horatio's office, as Jessica and Horatio ended their embrace.

"Hey Jessie, you ran out so fast I didn't get the chance to talk about the results." Ryan said as he walked in Horatio's office. His boss's office never really surprised him, with its lack of decoration and personal items. Horatio did however have a few pictures of a young girl and who Ryan assumed were her parents on his desk and walls. Horatio was in a few of these pictures with the couple and the baby.

"Mr. Wolfe," Horatio said, "It seems that your teaching has done some good and Jessica here has found the key evidence that we need to convict Mr. Murphy with the death of Thomas Freda. I've also just decided that Jessica is ready for her first interrogation. Would you like to supervise her or would you like Frank or me to do it?"

Ryan thought on this for a moment. Although he wanted to be the one that taught Jessica the proper interrogation tactics, he felt that she should learn from the truly best in the business.

"H, why don't you take this one? You taught me everything I know, so why not skip the middle man and go straight to the master?"

Horatio smiled at Ryan. "Thank you Mr. Wolfe, I didn't know you thought so highly of me."

"Now why wouldn't I?" Ryan smiled back at his boss and glanced at Jessica. She returned his smile with the same evil smirk she gave him as she left the lab. The look on her face sent a shiver down his spine and made his lips tingle.

"Alright," Horatio said, "Let's bring in Mr. Murphy; I smell fist degree charges in the air."

Jessica rolled her eyes and said, "Horatio, why do you always say the strangest things?"

"Because Jess, that's just who I am." He smiled at her and she smiled back and the three officers walked out of the Lieutenant's office.


	10. What you do to me

**Hey everyone, sorry about the long wait. Turns out when I got home from my trip I no longer had internet so that took awhile to fix.**

**I had a great week out of town. It was great to kick back and relax finally, except for the two car accidents that I got in, within 48 hours of each other. I spun off the highway because of the ice on the road less than three miles away from my house when I left. No damage done there, just a little shaken up. Then two days later I got t-boned when I turned because there was a guy in my blind spot. Now the doors on my driver side don't work and I Dukes of Hazzard my way into my car now. It's ok though, it makes life a little more exciting.**

**Anyways, enough about my life. Here is the next chapter in the life of everyone's favorite CSI Ryan Wolfe.  
**

What you do to me

The interrogation went incredible well. As Ryan watched through the one way mirror in the observation room, Jessica drilled into Murphy until finally he cracked and admitted to having a love affair with Thomas Freda. Murphy caught Freda with another man in the field and waited until the other man left before confronting Freda. Murphy became so enraged that when he went to leave he slammed on the accelerator and plowed Freda to the ground. Murphy then drove away from the scene and returned home.

Ryan was so impressed with Jessica's ability to make the suspect keep talking, even when he tried to stop. It was like she had done this before.

"My god, she's ruthless." said Natalia as she entered the observation room. "I mean, did you see that she made that grown man cry?"

"Yeah, she's incredible." Ryan replied, "I can't believe it either. It's like she's an entirely different person in there."

"Remind me to take her next time I want to walk through the ghetto at night. I don't think anything could stand a chance against her." Natalia joked. Ryan smiled at looked at his coworker. He had always admired Natalia, and even thought she was extremely pretty, but since Jessica entered his life Jessie was all he could ever think about. He knew he shouldn't act the way he did around her, like they were a couple, but there was just something about her that pulled him in and wouldn't let go.

Frank entered the interrogation room, hand cuffed Murphy, and escorted him out of the building. Jessica and Horatio left the interrogation room and Natalia and Ryan met them in the hall.

"Holy crap girlie!" Natalia exclaimed, "You were vicious! I wouldn't want to piss you off."

"Um, thanks?" replied Jessica nervously.

"Where did you learn to interrogate like that?" Ryan asked her.

"Well when I was an undergrad my first internship was the role of a probation officer and let me tell you those guys can be pretty tough, so I quickly learned never to take their bullshit."

"Well, after a performance like that I think some time off is in store." Said Horatio, "How about the two of you take the rest of the day off."  
"Really?" replied Jessica and Ryan together.

"Of course, your shifts end in two hours anyways and you've both worked hard today."

"Thanks Horatio!" Jessica responded, "Come on Ryan; let's get out of here before he changes his mind."

"Alright" Ryan said and smiled at the young woman.

They walked together to the locker room, discussing the other case that they had been given that day. When they were finally in the privacy of the locker room, Ryan felt it was time to ask the question that had been on his mind most of the day.

"So, Jessie," he was nervous, he didn't know what to expect, "Why did you kiss me?"

"Well, you wanted something in return for the soil sample results and I wasn't about to give you my cell phone or keys or whatever else was in my pocket. I need those things."

"But, why did you do it?"

Jessica stared long and hard at Ryan. Her blue eyes never seemed to stop tantalizing him.

"Because…..I've wanted to…..for a very long time…." She replied nervously.

Ryan stood there and stared at her. He didn't know how to respond to that. All along he had felt this was a one sided love affair. Jessica would never want to be with someone like him. She was too perfect, and he was just another face in the crowd. Plus she was twenty-seven he was thirty-two, she couldn't possibly be attracted to someone that much older.

"I know you want to." Jessica said to him. She looked at him longingly and he knew exactly what she meant.

Ryan looked at Jessica one last time before placing both of his hands on her face and bringing his head down to hers. Their lips met and Ryan swore he saw stars. It was a deep, passionate kiss, better than the first one. Their lips moved together as the kiss deepened even more.

Ryan pressed his body against Jessica's, and Jessica was pinned between Ryan and her locker. She almost immediately opened her mouth under his and Ryan took the invitation to explore her mouth with his tongue.

Jessica's hand began moving over his body, touching his chest, back, and hard abs. Ryan moved his hands down her back and stopped on her perfect ass. He then lowered his hand even more to her thighs and lifted her up so he was standing between her legs, with Jessica stilled pinned against the lockers. Jessica wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his shoulders and held on tight, as Ryan's hands began to explore her abs under her shirt and slowly worked their way up.

Jessica moaned as their desires rubbed together. She wanted him so badly, like no one else before. Ryan thrusted his hips against her more, and Jessica felt her whole body tense and she moaned into his mouth even louder. She couldn't believe that Ryan was practically sending her over the edge already, and they were still fully dressed!

It was amazing. Ryan had never felt like this about anyone else. Her lips tasted amazing and her body felt so good. The moans that admitted from her as he rubbed his hips against hers were the most incredible sound Ryan had ever heard. He wanted to stay right there in that moment and never leave. He ground his hips even harder against hers and Ryan was sure Jessica was actually on the brink of an orgasm.

Then Ryan remembered who she was and what she was to him. This was his intern. _His intern!_ He shouldn't be doing this. It was wrong and against every rule he had ever learned. Jessica thought the same thing, but didn't care anymore. She wanted Ryan so badly that she would strip him and fuck him right then and there. But it was too late.

Ryan broke the kiss and both stood there gasping for air. Jessica removed her legs from his waist and lowered to the floor. They stood there for a moment, still panting for air. Jessica looked at Ryan, her eyes now cobalt blue with huge black pupils in the center. Ryan knew his eyes were probably also black with desire.

"I'm going to go now." Jessica finally said after about a minute of just staring at each other. She gathered her things from her locker and walked out of the room, hoping no one would notice the flush on her face. She walked to the elevator and dabbed the button for the first floor. As she stood there alone on the ride down, sorrow hit her. Jessica was so sure that Ryan was the one that she wanted and that he felt the same way. How could she be so stupid, of course he wouldn't want her. She was tainted; he must have known some how. Tears formed in her eyes as she walked outside. She held them back, she didn't want anyone knowing what had happened.

As she walked to the employee parking lot she pulled out her phone to see a message from Horatio.

'Good work today sweetheart! You're doing a great job!–H'

The message warmed Jessica's heart. At least someone still loved her.

As she approached her car she looked up at it to see that her day had gone from good to bad to worse. She groaned as she looked at the condition of her car and couldn't believe it. She pulled out her cell phone again, scrolled through her contacts, and when she found the one she wanted she hit call and listened to it ring.

"Caine" replied Horatio on the other end.

"Daddy, you're never going to believe what someone did to my car!"


	11. I'd Like That Very Much

**Hey guess what? Since I don't know when the next I'll be uploading is I'll leave you guys with a few chapters to enjoy! I got a lot of inspiration when I was out of town and I've been trying to catch up with my writing and work since I got home.**** I hope everyone is enjoying the story thus far! Please feel free to leave feedback! I love knowing what you guys think!  
**

I'd like that very much

Ryan stood in the locker room alone, leaning his head against Jessica's locker. How could he have been so stupid! Jessica was his intern! He shouldn't be doing this. He could get the entire department in trouble for this.

But damn it, she was amazing! Ryan wanted more, but knew he shouldn't. Maybe he should apologize for his behavior tomorrow when he saw her. But what would he say?

A thousand thoughts ran through his head and Ryan decided it was time to go home and forget the whole thing happened. He grabbed his stuff from his locker and walked to the elevator. He had to wait a while, since it seemed Jessie was still on it, riding to the first floor. He left the building and headed to the employee parking lot, and that's when he heard her voice.

"Daddy, you're never going to believe what someone did to my car!" Jessica exclaimed. "They slashed my tires! And only my tires! No one else got slashed!" She was so angry, but rightly so. The tires on her Q7 were completely flat and the car was resting on the rims.

"Would you? Thank you Daddy, you're amazing. Just tell them to leave it in the parking lot after they're done changing the tires. I can take a cab home, it's no big deal. No, don't leave work, I'll be fine. Yeah, I'll call you in the morning if I need a ride to work. Ok, I love you, too."  
Jessica hung up the phone and leaned against the useless Q7 with her eyes closed. She didn't see the person approach but she heard him.

"Hey Jess, is everything alright?" Ryan asked her.

Jessica's heart fluttered at the sound of his voice. She opened her eyes to see him standing right in front of her. "No, someone slashed my tires and now I have to call a cab to get home."

"Would you like me to drive you home?"

Jessica thought on this for a moment. She would love more time with Ryan, and they might as well get over the whole awkward "We made out and it was amazing but now I know you'll never want me the way I want you" stage, since they would still be working together for the next couple of months.

"Yeah, I think I would like that very much."

Ryan smiled at her and she couldn't help but return the smile. He reached out and took her hand in his, intertwining their fingers together and lead her to a red Toyota Venza. He unlocked the doors and opened the passenger door for her. After she climbed in he walked around the driver's side and climbed in behind the wheel. Ryan's car was so spotless, and Jessica knew it was the OCD.

Ryan began to pull out of the parking lot and was about to ask Jessica which way when instead he decided on something different.

"Do you want to go out to dinner?" he asked her, "You know, to celebrate your amazing work today and all you've done for the lab?"

Jessica thought it over for a moment. How much more could he hurt her at this point?

"Yeah, I think that sounds like a great idea." She looked at him and smiled and he beamed back at her, almost like he was glowing. She wondered briefly if maybe he was trying to rekindle what had happened in the locker room.


	12. Table for Two

**Sorry my internet is still terrible. Here's more of the story. I'll try to upload more when my internet is fixed. It's the weather, keeps knocking it out.**

Table for two

Ryan knew he shouldn't be doing this, but he didn't care. Every time he saw Jessica it seemed his heart beat faster and then slower. He felt like a teenager falling love for the first time. All he wanted was to be around her. The hell with the rules, if she wanted this and he wanted this then he was going after it and wouldn't take no for an answer.

Ryan pulled into the Italian restaurant and got out and ran around to open the door for Jessica before she could do it herself. As she climbed out of the car he took her hand and again intertwined their fingers. They held hands the whole time they waited to be seated and as they walked to their table. Jessica didn't know what to think about all of this. Ryan had more or less indicated they shouldn't be trying to have a relationship after the locker room incident, but he clearly wanted this as badly as she did.

They ordered their food and Ryan offered to buy a bottle of wine, but Jessica declined the offer. The food was amazing and they talked all through the entire meal. They laughed, ate, and enjoyed each other's company. Ryan even reached across the small table to hold Jessica's hand when he told her that she was probably going to be one of the best CSIs Miami had ever seen. A definite blush formed on her cheeks when he said this. His heart seemed to skip a beat when she thanked him and said she probably had one of the best as her teacher, causing a blush to form on Ryan's ears.

When the waiter dropped off the check Ryan ignored Jessica's protest to him paying for everything. "You can't pay for your own celebration dinner, that's just not right." He smiled at her and she felt her heart melt again.

They left the restaurant hand in hand and climbed into Ryan's Venza. Ryan sat behind the wheel for a second before he mustarded up the courage to ask Jessica the question that had been on his mind for the last twenty minutes.

"Do you want to come back to my place and watch a movie or something?"

Jessica thought it over, not sure exactly what this invitation was for, but decided it was worth the risk.

"Yeah, I think I'd like that." She looked at him and smiled and he returned the smile with one that was clearly filled with joy.

Ryan started driving towards his apartment. He had one hand on the wheel and the other on his right leg. He was only a little startled when he felt Jessica's hand slip into his. It was in that moment that Ryan decided this was what he wanted. He wanted to be with Jessica, but not as coworkers or friends but as a couple. He wanted to be with her, to hold her, to kiss her, to love her. Ryan hoped Jessica wanted it too, but he had a feeling she wouldn't abject.


	13. How Long I've Dreamed

**Ok, here's where the M rating comes in. If you're not over the age of seventeen turn back now!**

How long I've dreamed

When they got back to Ryan's apartment Jessica wasn't surprised to find it in as neat of condition as his car. Everything was pristinely organized; everything had a place and that's the only area it was permitted to be in. Jessica didn't mind though, Ryan's OCD was just one of the things that she liked about him.

After looking over the options they decided on "Avatar," partially for the amazing action scenes and partially because it was probably the longest movie Ryan had in his collection. After Ryan popped in the movie they sat together on the leather sectional that Ryan had had since he graduated college. ("It's comfortable, you can't deny it." He had said to Jessica when she gave him a surprised look.)

At first, they sat next to each other but dared not touch. They could both feel the tension in the air, but didn't want to act on it right away. About thirty minutes into the movie Ryan slowly reached over and held Jessica's hand, intertwining their fingers. A few minutes after that Jessica leaned her head on Ryan's shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and switched hands so he held her hand with his other one now.

Jessica then made the move she knew would be just enough influence to head things in the direction she wanted but not be too pushy. She took her free hand and rested it on his thigh, laying her fingers around the inside of his leg. She didn't squeeze, she didn't rub, and she didn't even place her hand high enough to feel his member, she just touched his leg.

Though she was no where near the sensitive organ, Ryan still felt his body react as a result of her touching a still very sensitive part of his body. Jessica could feel it, too. Ryan's pants seemed a little more taunt and his thigh was definitely warmer.

She looked up at him and he looked down at her, her blue eyes penetrating his soul. They leaned in together and their lips met once again. Their bodies moved together to deepen the passion behind it. Jessica climbed up and straddled Ryan's legs, sitting directly on top of his hardening member. Ryan opened his mouth and let Jessica be the more dominant one this time. Her tongue slipped into his mouth and explored the feeling of him, as his tongue intruded upon her mouth.

After several minutes they broke apart and sat there with their foreheads touching, looking deep into each other's eyes.

"I…I want….I want this Ryan." Jessica finally spoke, "I want you, I want to be with you, and I want you inside of me…..so bad."

Ryan looked into her ever beautiful blue eyes, "I want you, too, Jessica. You have no clue how long I've dreamed of this." And with that he brought her lips to his once more.

Jessica ran her hands over every part of his chest, abs, and arms. She began unbuttoning his shirt and then ran her hands over the incredible body beneath it. Jessica pulled away from their kiss to admire Ryan's well kept form. Ryan helped her pull his shirt off the rest of the way before he pulled her blouse over her head. Jessica had on a cami underneath and Ryan could see the beginning of a mutilated, bubbly patch of scar tissue on her right breast. Jessica must have been expecting this because she immediately whispered into Ryan's ear "I'll tell you some other time." before she started kissing her way down his neck.

Ryan slipped his hands beneath the cami, but Jessica stopped him when he tried to remove it.

"I'm not ready to show you that part of me." She said.

"Whenever you're ready, I'll wait until then. Now, how about the rest of you?" Ryan asked. She looked at him and began kissing him more. She allowed his hands to wander beneath the cami and her bra. Ryan could feel more scar tissue as his hands roamed across her breast, stomach, and back. He didn't care though, she could tell him about it when she was ready.

Ryan felt Jessica pull at his belt buckle, and just the mere thought about what was going to happen made him grow even harder. Jessica reached into his pants and took hold of his growing erection. Ryan moaned into her mouth and arched his back into her hands as she began exploring his body with her hands.

Ryan broke from the kiss and looked at Jessica. "I'll be right back." he said. She smiled at him as she crawled off his lap and lay down on the couch, so that her body was fully extended. Ryan could see every muscle in her body and how beautifully sculpted she was.

Ryan went upstairs to his master bathroom and dug through the drawers until he found the box he was looking for. He ran back downstairs to find Jessica waiting for him, her body glowing in the light of the TV.

He ripped a condom off the strip and set the rest of the box, along with a bottle of lube, down on the coffee table. Jessica seductively smiled at him in excitement. He leaned over her and kissed her more, all the while unzipping her pants. He stopped to pull her pants off the rest of the way, and was pleasantly surprised to see her lacey panties damp with anticipation.

Jessica sat up and started pulling at Ryan's pants. He helped maneuver to get them the rest of the way off. He leaned between her legs and kissed her more, while grinding their hips together so that their desires for each other rubbed together. Jessica began to moan just as she had in the locker room. Ryan knew she had to be ready, so he sat up and pulled off his boxers.

Jessica stared at him in amazement. Ryan may not have been the tallest guy, but he sure was well endowed. Jessica's body quaked in anticipation. She reached down and pulled her panties off, and he looked at her in her rawest form, like no one else had before.

Ryan picked up the condom but before he could open it he saw something that made his heart drop. The expiration date printed on the back of the package indicated that the condoms had expired four months ago. Ryan sat there and groaned in disappointment.

"What's wrong?" Jessica asked, worried she had done something wrong.

"Um, well apparently these are no good." Ryan responded, handing the condom to Jessica so she could read the date printed on the back. She looked at it briefly and then threw it aside.

"Ah, we don't need it." She said and began trailing kisses over his chest and abdomen.

"What do you mean we don't need it?"

"Look" Jessica lifted her left arm and ran her hand over the bottom side until she found what she was looking for. She squeezed her skin and the muscle so that a match sized flexible stick appeared on the surface.

"What is it?"

"My birth control" Jessica responded and giggled at the confused look on Ryan's face. "It's an implant. Instead of taking a pill every day I got this hormone implant so now I can't get pregnant for three years, even without a condom."

"Oh, ok." Ryan had heard something about this from his sister but never really knew what exactly it was.

Jessica smiled at him and picked up the bottle of lube. "Well, I'm glad I taught you something for once." She poured some lube into her hand and then gently took hold of Ryan. Ryan couldn't help but moan and his eyes rolled back when she touched him. Her cold hand on his hot erection was the most incredible feeling ever.

"So are you ready, Mr. Wolfe?" Jessica asked seductively, kissing Ryan deeply.

"Only if you are, Dr. Stone." Ryan responded and kissed her back.

Jessica leaned back onto the couch and Ryan climbed on top of her. He looked into her eyes and could see the anticipation.

"If you ever want me to stop just say the word and we're done. I don't want to hurt you, ever." Ryan told her as he kissed her neck.

"I will." Jessica responded breathlessly.

Ryan guided himself into her entrance. He was only a few inches in and he could tell she was really tight. It felt so amazing already. Ryan couldn't think of a time he had sex without a condom, the skin on skin sensation was incredible. Clearly Jessica agreed when she moaned and arched her back as he pushed in.

Ryan went slowly, so they could savor every moment. When he was about halfway in, Jessica's moans turned into a pained gasp and he felt her body tense. Ryan stopped and looked at her. She had a pained expression on her face.

"Pull out a little." She said. Ryan pulled back an inch or so and the pain left Jessica's face. She laid there breathing heavily for a moment.

"Sorry, it hurt, a lot." She looked apologetic, almost scared, and Ryan didn't understand why.

He kissed her forehead and said, "It's not your fault. I told you to stop me whenever you wanted. Do you still want to keep going?"

"Yeah, just be careful." Her blues eyes held so much emotion in that moment. Ryan wanted to capture their essence and keep them forever.

Ryan kissed Jessica again and ever so slowly pushed in more. He looked at her face to check to see he wasn't hurting her, again. Jessica looked at him and nodded for him to continue on. Soon he was buried up to the hilt inside her. Ryan just sat there for a moment, letting Jessica adjust to his large intrusion.

"My god, Ryan," Jessica gasped between breaths, "You're huge!"

Ryan chuckled, smiled at the beautiful young woman, and he kissed her softly. "And you're just about the tightest thing I've ever been in." Jessica smiled and they both laughed at their pathetic dirty talk.

Ryan started rocking his hips and moving his member around inside Jessica. She let out a pleasured moan and ran her fingers along his sides, sending a shiver down his spine. He progressively started moving faster, until he could comfortably thrust in and out without causing Jessica pain.

"Oh god Ryan!" Jessica moaned.

"Do you want me to go faster?" Ryan asked her, anticipating her question.

"Oh god, I don't know. Maybe….or maybe not…..No, just keeping doing what you're doing. Oh god, it feels so good!" Then she moaned so loud Ryan was sure the neighbors would hear, but he didn't care, they didn't know what they were missing out on.

After much thrusting and grinding, and what felt like hours to Ryan, they climaxed together, Jessica screaming Ryan's name. When it was all said and done they laid there, a tangled mess on the couch. Ryan slowly pulled out and lifted Jessica. He rolled over so that she was lying on his chest, and just held her.

"That was incredible." Jessica said sleepily, "You're amazing."

"Well you're pretty good yourself." Ryan said and kissed the top of her head. He stroked her back and soon he felt the rhythmic movement of her chest that indicated that she was asleep.

Ryan laid there with Jessica in his arms. He didn't know what would happen between them now. His feelings for her were so strong and he didn't want to let her go. But they couldn't, it was against every department rule and they would surely cause a major compromise within the lab.

Jessica twitched and whimpered in her sleep. Ryan got the vague impression that she might have been having a nightmare. He continued to stroke her back and soothingly said "It's ok Jessie, I'm here and I always will be."


	14. Waking up Next to You

**Here's a fun fact- the original title for this chapter when I was just writing it and needed something to call in order to save it was "Grumble, Grumble." I think this title is much better, but that's just my opinion.**

Waking up Next to You

Jessica woke up when the sun hit her eyes. She was disoriented and confused. Then she heard the sound of someone else breathing. For a moment she panicked and knew it was him. But then her senses came to and the nightmare that she had had that night wore off.

Jessica sat up to see she was still encased within Ryan Wolfe's arms, and he was still completely naked. Last night hadn't been a dream; she had really had sex with Ryan. She laid her head on his chest once more and listened to his heart beat. It was a soothing sound, one she could listen to for hours.

Jessica sat up and carefully crawled off the couch. She grabbed her panties and put them on and then ventured upstairs in search of a bathroom. While she was washing her hands she remembered her dream. It was dark, she couldn't move, and there was a terrible pain between her legs and in her back and lots of blood everywhere. She could hear James's voice, saying he was coming back for her. She cried out for help, but no one was there. Then she heard Ryan's voice and felt his strong hands on her back. _"It's ok Jessie, I'm here and I always will be."_ That was enough to subside her fear of James's return.

When she finished washing her hands, Jessica took a good hard look in the mirror. Her make up was a mess and her hair was the literal embodiment of "after sex hair." She stared a little longer at her reflection. "Oh jeez Ryan, what have you done to me?" She jokingly asked her reflection. She splashed her face with cold water and cleaned up her make up with tissues. She then searched through Ryan's stuff and found a new toothbrush and a comb. She fixed her hair and brushed her teeth.

Then Jessica really looked at herself. She looked happy, elated, glowing. This was not how she looked when she was with James. This Jessica was a much better person, now that he was gone.

Jessica knew she shouldn't tell anyone about her sexual encounter with Ryan, but she briefly wondered if she should tell her father that she managed to have sex without having a panic attack mid coitus for the first time ever.

"Shit! Horatio!" Jessica suddenly exclaimed. She ran into Ryan's bedroom and looked at the alarm clock. 6:45, they had to be at work in fifteen minutes.

Jessica ran down the stairs and nearly toppled over Ryan's coffee table attempting to wake him.

"Ryan, Ryan!" she said as she shook him.

"Whoa where's the fire!" Ryan exclaimed as he woke up.

"Get up and get dressed, we have to be at work in fifteen minutes!"

"Oh shit!" Ryan leaped from the couch and jetted upstairs. Jessica had to admit watching him run naked was erotically funny.

Jessica grabbed her clothes off the ground and started pulling them back on. Within seconds it seemed Ryan was running back down the stairs, just as Jessica searched through her purse for something. When she found what she was looking for Ryan gave her quite the look.

"I'm sorry, but did you just pull a pair of panties out of your purse?"

"Yes, got a problem with it?" Jessica answered as she pulled on the fresh pair and threw the others in a plastic baggie and back in her purse.

"Nope, but I think I've seen everything now."

"Glad to help. You never know what will happen." She said and gave him a quick kiss on the lips and finished putting her shoes back on. "Let's go! I need you to stop at a clothing store on the way there though."  
"Why?"

"Because I can't go in today wearing the same shirt that I wore yesterday!"

"What, you don't have a spare shirt in your purse?"

"No, it's in my car and I don't have time to search through that, trust me it'll be easier."

"Ok, whatever. Girls…." With this Jessica smacked his arm and he playfully teased her.

"Oh, do it again!"

"Maybe later when we're not late!"

"Ok, ok."


	15. I'm sure he would

**Ok so sorry about the delay, I encounter a new problem- writer's block. This is actually a second version of this chapter. I knew I wanted Ryan to tell Jessica his parents are dead but I didn't know when. I actually had him tell her later on in the story, but decided the situation didn't work for me. So I changed it and moved it up to this chapter.**

I'm sure he would

Ryan pulled up to the store and Jessica hopped out, grabbed the first shirt on the rack that she liked, paid, and jetted back out to Ryan's car. It was 7:05am and Horatio would be calling her soon, since Jessica was never late. She changed as he drove, and Ryan sneaked a glance at her exposed skin. He could see the scars that he had felt the night before. Along her left side was a four inch incision site. Ryan didn't think Jessica caught him looking. He was so curious, but knew Jessica wouldn't be ready to talk about it for a while, and he would wait until she wanted to talk.

They pulled up to the Miami Dade Police Department at 7:15am, just as Jessica's phone rang.

"Hello? Oh hi Daddy. No, don't worry I got a ride to work he was just late picking me up that's all. Yeah we just got here and we're headed in. Ok, I love you, too. Bye." She hung up the phone and looked at Ryan.

"My father wanted to make sure that I actually got to work today." She kind of blushed a little.

"Well, it was nice of him to check on you."

"I think it's in the code of fathers- 'Make sure your child gets to work ok after having their tires slashed.' I'm sure your father would do the same for you." Jessica looked at Ryan and noticed a pain in his eyes that she had never seen before. He held her face in his hands, leaned over to her seat, and kissed her. When he pulled away Jessica could still see the pain in his eyes.

"I'm sure he would." Ryan replied, trying to get out of his car.

"Ryan stop!" Jessica said, grabbing his arm. "Please, tell me."  
"Tell you what?" Ryan asked

"You know what, I can see it in your eyes." Jessica gently said, "Please tell me."

Ryan hesitated but continued on anyways.

"My parents are dead. They died when I was six in a car accident. They were bringing home my baby sister from the hospital; she had just been born three days prior to that. A drunk driver hit them head on and the hood flew through the windshield and decapitated them. It flew right over Rachael's car seat and out the back window. They had left me with my uncle that day and wouldn't let me come along because I was sick. Rachael was luckily too young to remember what happened."

Jessica looked at Ryan in horror. He had never told him anything about his family before. Jessica felt sorrow fill her heart. "I'm so sorry Ryan."

Ryan shrugged his shoulders. "I would have told you sooner," he said "But….. I just…..it's so difficult to talk about."

Jessica squeezed his hand and placed her hand on his cheek and made him look her in the eyes. Ryan had tears forming in his eyes and both shame and pain were evident. She kissed him lightly.

"I know what it's like to not want to talk about the past." was all she said.


	16. You'd be surprised

**Sorry another short chapter. The next one is coming long pretty well though. I'll forewarn you now though- this story is coming to an end soon. But no need to fret, I have another one in the makes. It continues on with Jessica and Ryan and their relationship and all the fun stuff they do.  
**

**Stick around and maybe I'll give you a brief preview. ;)**

You'd be surprised

They climbed out of the car and Jessica checked her car to see that the tow truck company had changed them all. They walked quickly to the elevator and rode up to their floor. Jessica looked at Ryan just before the doors opened and said "Follow my lead."

The doors to the elevator opened and they walked out onto their floor. While they were signing in when Walter came walking up with Jesse and Calleigh.

"Now what do we have here?" Walter asked, "A couple of late arrivers? Why are you two so late?" Walter smirked at Ryan, who in turn gave him a dirty look.

"Well if you must know Walter," Jessica started in on the giant CSI, "Someone slashed my tires yesterday and Ryan here was kind enough to offer me a ride home and to pick me up in the morning, but someone apparently forgot." Jessica turned and gave Ryan a stern look.

Realizing what was going on Ryan quickly responded with "I said I was sorry! I at least came back for you."

"Yeah, after I _called_ you to ask where you were! Which was halfway to the lab?" Jessica clearly was a great actress; Ryan had to admit she was making him actually feel guilty.

"Well we're here now. So stop hating on me." Ryan playfully nudged Jessica, who rolled her eyes and returned the playful nudge with a smile.

"Well we have a scene to get to," said Calleigh, "I'm glad to see you two got here ok. We thought for a while that you'd flown the coop after getting to go home early!" They laughed at Calleigh's joke and Ryan and Jessica excused their selves to the locker room.

When they were alone in the locker room, Ryan grabbed Jessica, pulled her close, and kissed her passionately. She returned the favor and embraced the new man in her life in her arms. They broke apart and Jessica looked at him.

"So, what does this make us?" Jessica asked.

"Well, to the team we're friends and coworkers." Ryan said. He thought more carefully about what he was going to say next. "To us I guess we're dating?"

"You mean you're my boyfriend now?"

"Well generally I would think sex would mean that you're in a committed relationship with a person, so yeah I guess so."

"You'd be surprised." Jessica was barely able to say as Ryan's lips came crashing down on hers.


	17. I bought you lunch

I bought you lunch

Jessica was working hard on trying to figure out how to link the suspect to the murder of a twelve year old girl. It was a difficult thing for her to work on, seeing as the suspect was the girl's fourteen year old boyfriend. It brought back memories that she wished she could forget but never seemed to leave her.

"_Izzy! What are you doing!"_

"_James, please don't! Please it hurts when you do! I don't like it!"_

_"Well clearly you do because you let me the first time!"_

"_James! No! Don't! Stop! Please!"_

A knock on the glass brought her back to reality. Jessica turned to see Ryan standing just outside the door to the lab.

"Hey, stop working so hard. I can smell your brains burning." Ryan said to her with a smile.

Jessica smiled at him and walked towards him, wanting nothing more than to embrace her new boyfriend of seventeen hours. She stood before him and looked into his eyes. When Ryan was around Jessica swore all she could see was him.

"Are you hungry?" Ryan asked her. In truth she was, but since they were late she had skipped breakfast and stuck with the coffee in the break room. The caffeine at best suppressed her appetite, but now at almost noon she was really ready for some lunch.

"Yeah some food would be great about now, since my _boyfriend_ didn't get me any breakfast."

"Really? What a jerk." He smiled at her.

"Well he's cute and he rocked my world last night so I guess I can forgive him."

Ryan smiled at her and held up a bag from a deli down the street. "I bought you lunch."

Jessica looked at him and patted his cheek. "Well aren't you just the sweetest thing."

"Come on, everyone's eating outside today, let's join them."

"Well, alright."

They left the lab and walked outside to the fourth story balcony tables to find Calleigh, Natalia, Walter, Jesse, and Eric already there eating.

"Well hey you two." Calleigh was the first to greet them, "Finally coming out into the world with everyone else."

"Oh come on Calleigh," Ryan commented, "You make it sound like we never go outside."

Reaching into the bag Ryan pulled out a sub and set it in front of him and then a salad and handed it to Jessica, followed by a drink for each of them.

"Excuse me Mr. Wolfe, but are you trying to tell me something?" Jessica sarcastically retorted at the site of the salad.

"No, Horatio told me that you love this place's Cesar salads. So I figured you would like one after I made you incredibly late this morning." Ryan attempted to defend himself.

"Ugh, just because they're my favorite doesn't mean you have to get one for me. Jeez." Jessica rolled her eyes playfully at Ryan. Ryan gave her another playful nudge and looked at her longingly.

"Well then, I guess I'll just have to eat it myself." Ryan said as he tried to take it back.

"Fine, then I guess I'll just have to eat your sub." Jessica attempted to steal his sandwich.

"I thought you didn't like fish." Ryan smirked at her.

A look of disgust washed across Jessica's face. She quickly dropped the sandwich back in front of Ryan and grabbed the salad from him.

"You better brush your teeth twice after lunch today before you come anywhere near me." Jessica sarcastically ordered him. Below the table Ryan grabbed Jessica's hand and squeezed it before unwrapping his sandwich.

"Oh you little bitch!" Jessica declared, smacking Ryan's arm, "You tricked me!"

"How?" Ryan said through a mouthful of turkey.

"That's not fish!"

"Well you didn't actually open it to see for yourself."

Ryan smiled at her and she kicked him playfully under the table.

The team ate their lunches and talked about the cases they were working on that day. Jessica was explaining her case with the twelve year old when she attempted to cross her legs, but felt a twinge of pain and quickly undid them. She didn't think anyone noticed, so she continued on discussing her case. A few minutes later she tried again and received the same stabbing pain, right between her legs. Jessica had been pretty sore all day, but didn't realize how much she hurt until then. She hoped Ryan wouldn't notice, because she didn't want him to feel bad that he hurt her. Finally when she made a subconscious third attempt and received pains worse than the first two times Natalia spoke up.

"Jess, are you ok?" Natalia asked her.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Jessica replied.

"Well because you keep moving your legs and every time you look like you're in pain."

"No, everything's fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Well….." Jessica had always been terrible at lying, especially when she started to blush, "I'm a little sore today…."

It was Calleigh that made the connection. "Oh my god, Jessica, did you have sex last night?"

Jessica could feel her entire face and neck turn instantaneously red, and knew there was no way she was going to be able to hide it now.

"Oh my goodness you did!" Calleigh exclaimed. "Come on spill, give us the details! Who is he? How did you guys meet? Please tell us!"

Jessica sat uncomfortably in her seat while she tried to think of something. Ryan panicked, afraid Jessica might say something to reveal their new relationship. Jessica's mind worked quickly and she said the first thing that came to mind.

"Well I met him about a month ago. We have the same advisor for our senior seminar project. He seemed really nice and we hit it off well, so we went on a couple of dates, and last night one thing led to the next and well…" Jessica hoped that her nervousness about the situation was perceived as her being embarrassed.

It must have worked, because Calleigh and Natalia both replied with "That's so cute!" Ryan breathed easy at last. Walter, Jesse, and Eric started making comments about this mystery man being "one lucky guy."

"So, he must have been quite the guy to have you squirming all day." Calleigh said.

Without taking the time to think Jessica responded with "Hung like a freaking horse!"

Jessica covered her mouth quickly. Now she was really turning red, and everyone laughed at her comment. Even Ryan tried to play along, even though his ears had clearly turned red. Lucky for him though, everyone was focused on Jessica's new sex life so no one noticed his ears.

"So did you show this guy some new moves and that's what's got you so sore?" Calleigh continued to prompt.

"Well actually….." Jessica trailed off because she didn't know where to go with this comment.

But Calleigh was quick to make her own assumptions. "Wait! Jessica, are you- or rather _were_ you- a virgin?"

Now Jessica looked lit up like a Christmas tree. So she was so embarrassed she finally gave up and buried her face into her hands.

The entire table went silent and Jessica could hear Ryan stop breathing.

"Ohhhh! Our little Jessie became a woman last night!" Calleigh happily exclaimed

"Well ain't that cute, Jess lost her flower." Walter commented.

There was something about Walter making the snide remark that got to Ryan. So to make it seem like he wasn't just sitting out of the conversation he quickly said "Yeah, why don't you tell us when you loose yours Walter and we can celebrate then!"

Everyone laughed as Walter flushed a deeper red than Jessica.

"Hey man, what makes you think I haven't had sex!" Walter hollered at Ryan.

"Because, Walter," Ryan began, holding up his hand, "_Miss Michigan_ doesn't count as a sex partner!"

"Shut up you!" Walter said and threw a spoon at Ryan. Ryan quickly dodged it and proceeded to throw it back.

Ryan reached under the table again and took Jessica's hand in his. He held it for a while before he let go, so no one would notice. Jessica appreciated the comforting gesture and was glad Ryan was there for that conversation after all.


	18. In a way

In a way

Ryan walked through the halls of the crime lab, getting ready to leave for the day. As he walked into the locker room he was elated to see his new beau standing in front of her locker.

"Hey Hun," He said, as he leaned in and kissed her, "How are you feeling?"

Jessica knew Ryan would ask her this eventually after the whole lunch fiasco.

"Well, I'm doing pretty good."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Yes Ryan, I'm fine. I'm just sore, that's all." She smiled at him and they kissed again.

"So you must have meant it last night when you said…uh….that I was….uh…..huge."

Ryan had never really thought of himself as being large, but clearly Jessica must have thought other wise.

Jessica smiled and giggled at him. "I think as Amtrak train driving into me would have been smaller." She laughed some more as Ryan's ears began to glow red. She kissed the left one softly and wound her arms around his body.

"Can I ask you something else?" Ryan questioned.

"Sure, anything for you Pumpkin." Jessica replied, releasing him and looking up into his eyes.

"Did you know when I left last night that I was going to get a condom?"

"Yes, I figured you were."

"But you're on birth control?"

"Yes, I am."

"But you let me go anyways. Why?"

"Because, I wanted to see if you were actually going to be a gentleman and offer to wear one. Not that I doubted you or anything. I've just had experiences where guys didn't want to wear a condom and attempted to convince me we would be ok without one."

Ryan looked at her thoughtfully. "Was that really your first time? Were you actually a virgin?"

Jessica looked at Ryan and kissed him one more time. She gathered her things from her locker and said to him "In a way yes. You were the first time I was willing."

Ryan looked at her and suddenly felt sorrow for the woman that had walked into his life out of no where. He had no clue where she was from or what her past was like. Ryan suddenly wanted to know more. He wanted to know what that statement meant, why there were scars all over her torso, and, damn it, he wanted to know how she knew Horatio Caine!

Ryan didn't get to ask these questions, because at that moment Jesse and Calleigh walked into the locker room.

"I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow Ryan." Jessica said and then turned to walk away.

"Hey Jessie!" Calleigh said, "You going on another hot date tonight?"

"Well, I'm going on a date, but it's not going to be so hot." Jessica replied.

"Why's that?" Calleigh prodded.

"Because I'm having dinner with my father tonight." Jessica smiled at all of them, waved good bye, and walked out the door.

Ryan began rummaging through his locker, acting like he was trying to find something, all the while pondering a new question that had just come to mind. Who was Jessica's father?


	19. Dinner with Dad

**Ok, so here's where this story ends, but like I promised this isn't the end of Ryan and Jessica.**

**Thanks to all my faithful readers who have reviewed and read the story! I really appreciate everyone's kind words!  
**

Dinner with Dad

Horatio Caine sat at the table in the restaurant, waiting for his daughter to arrive. Jessica had been working at the Miami Dade Crime Lab for a little over a month now and she was already becoming an excellent Forensic Specialist. He was so proud of his daughter. Jessica was turning out to be just like her mother, and Horatio couldn't have asked for anything else.

Jessica came walking up to the table, escorted by the male host. Horatio could tell clear as day that he was flirting with her. Jessica politely smiled but obviously didn't return the favor. The host was persistent though, Horatio had to give him that, but Jessica clearly was too much like her mother.

"Hey Dad" Jessica said when she got to the table. Horatio stood up and encased the young woman in his arms. He kissed her cheek and smoothed her hair.

"However are you Sweetheart?" Horatio asked as they sat down.

"I'm doing good." Jessica replied. Horatio looked at his daughter long and hard. There was something different about her tonight, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. She almost seemed to glow; her smile was wider, her eyes were brighter, and she spoke with a cheeriness Horatio had never heard before.

"I checked out your car last night after you called." Horatio said, "I couldn't find any other cars with slashed tires, like you said. There was no other obvious vandalism and I couldn't tell if anything was missing. I don't know why your car was singled out, but it bothers me a little Jessica. I'm worried someone's found you and now they're out to get you."  
Jessica listened to her father's words. She had been wondering the same thing herself. She knew there were Crip Kings in Miami, but they couldn't know she was here or who she was.

"You don't think someone knows about Izzy, do you Dad?" Jessica asked with a slight tremble to her voice.

Horatio thought it over for a second. Izzy was their biggest secret, but Izzy had been dead for thirteen years now, it wasn't possible that someone could have been following them that whole time.

"I hope not Sweetheart." Horatio said, and he reached across the table and took Jessica's hand into his own.

"Now," Horatio said, releasing her hand and leaning back in his chair, "Tell me, what's his name?"

Jessica looked up at her father from her menu and asked "Who?"

"The guy you were with last night."

Now Jessica was really puzzled. How could Horatio know she was with someone last night?

"What makes you think I'm seeing someone?"

"I can see it on your face." Horatio said leaning forward, "He makes you really happy and you must enjoy spending time together. Now, what's his name?"

"I will never understand how you can figure these things out." Jessica smiled at her father.

"Father's intuition; I know when there's something going on with my little Jessie Bug." He returned her smile and their blue eyes locked together for a moment. Horatio could tell Jessica was uneasy with the subject and didn't want to discuss it, but she continued anyways.

"I've known him for a couple of weeks now." Jessica began, "We hit it off really well and I really liked him. We went out to dinner last night and we decided that we wanted to be in a relationship." She paused for a moment not sure whether to continue, but knew Horatio would figure it out either way. "We had sex last night. It was amazing. For the first time I felt safe and he listened to me. When I said stop he stopped. When I said keep going he kept going. When I said I didn't know what I wanted he waited until I knew. I didn't panic and there were no flashbacks. I did have a nightmare though, but he held me and talked to me in my sleep. I felt safe and wasn't hurt."

Horatio smiled and joy filled his blue eyes. After all these years Jessica had finally found someone who understood what she had been through.

"What did he say when you told him about your past sex life?" Horatio asked.

"I didn't. I didn't want him being cautious and trying to not hurt me because of what James did. I wanted him to be who he was and not worry about me. But he was still more concerned about me than his self.

"He hit a scar and it hurt like crazy. I didn't tell him at first it hurt but he could tell. He stopped right then and there and listened to me when I gave him specific directions. He didn't question anything about me. I even let him feel the scars on my back and chest and he still didn't ask. I didn't let him see them, but he didn't ask why. He told me when I was ready we would talk."

"He sounds like a wonderful person."  
"He is Daddy. I can't believe it either. After all these years of fearing I would forever be alone because of what he did to me."

"Don't speak of him. He's gone and he's never coming back." Horatio took Jessica's hand in his and could see it in her eyes there was still fear of James's return, though she knew it wasn't possible.

"Now, are you going to tell me his name?" Horatio prompted his daughter. He wanted to know more about this mystery man his daughter was seeing.

"Why, are you going to run a background check?"

"No, but a name would be nice."  
Jessica thought for a second about giving a false name, but Horatio might just do a background check. She decided it was best to tell her father the truth.

"No, I'm not going to tell you his name." she said, looking back at her menu.

"And why not?"

"I'm not ready." her eyes never leaving the menu.

Horatio looked at his daughter and smiled. "You always were stubborn. You get that from your mother."  
Jessica finally looked at her father. "Do I really? Or do I get it from you?"

They looked at each other and chuckled. The waiter came over and they ordered their food.

**Did you make it to the end? Good, then as promised here's a preview from my next Ryan/Jessica story. I hope you enjoy it and I promise it will be up as soon as I can upload!**

**Peace out~KC  
**

Jessica began biting his neck and brought him back to reality. Ryan allowed him self to be pushed onto the bed and Jessica crawled on top of him. She pulled his shirt off and began kissing and biting from his jaw all the way to his waist line and back again. Ryan began running his hands under her shirt. He felt the scars that had become familiar but remained a mystery to him.

Ryan wanted Jessica so bad now that he couldn't take it anymore. He switched positions with her, pinning her underneath him. He kissed her deep and grinded his desire between her legs.

Jessica arched her back and pressed her body against Ryan. She wasn't sure if she wanted this while he was drunk, and began to worry.

Ryan sat up and removed Jessica's jeans and panties, and leaned down to savor her scent. He slowly tasted her and felt her respond. Ryan needed to have her now, but he didn't think she was ready. He continued to explore her with his mouth and tongue and listened to her moans.

Jessica tried to appreciate what Ryan was doing, but it was so hard. The smell of beer lingered in the room. She wondered if he would remember this in the morning. Her anxiety grew and she could feel the panic start. She didn't want to stop him, he clearly wanted her, but she didn't want this, not tonight, not anymore. How could she tell him to stop? He was drunk, would he listen?

Ryan moved up and began kissing Jessica's stomach and running his hands along her thighs. Her entered her with one finger and moved it around inside of her. She was so tight!

Ryan's finger burned as he pushed it inside her. Jessica squirmed under his pressure and didn't know what to do. Then the pain increased as he shoved a second finger in. God, why was this happening again! Jessica thought Ryan was better than this! Why wouldn't he stop!

Ryan kissed Jessica deeply and then realized she was crying. He stopped moving and didn't even breathe. He leaned back and looked into her eyes. She didn't say anything, just looked at him with eyes filled with pain and sorrow.

**Got you thinking, didn't I?**


End file.
